Burned From The Inside
by pinkbeaglegirl
Summary: Well Prue and Phoebe each have secrets. They no one but their boyfriends know. Dan is trying to find out the family secret. Piper and Leo are getting ready to be parents. But all hell breaks loose when the Inside Burner shows up. What's going to happen?


Charmed   
The Inside Burner  
BY: Twistyt_2001  
  
  
Disclaimer: Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Patty (their mother, Vic (their father),   
Andy, Darrel, Clay, Leo, Melinda (Piper and Leo's daughter. The song *That's   
What Makes You Strong* belongs to The Judds.   
  
  
  
Well this story starts out in the Halliwell manor. Prue was sitting at the   
table drinking a cup of coffee and reading the paper when Piper came into   
the room. "Morning." Said Piper. "Morning." Prue said looking up from the   
paper. "Have you seen, Phoebe?" Piper asked. "No, I think she left early   
this morning." Prue answered."She wasn't home when I went to sleep last   
night, were you awake when she came home?" Piper asked. "No, why are you   
worried?" Prue Prue asked. "Because Piper dosen't think she came home at   
all last night." Said Leo walking into the room. "Leo, what are you doing   
here?" Prue asked. "Good morning Leo, I've never slept better then I did   
last night." Said Piper."You two slept together last night?" Prue asked.   
"Leo and I have been sleeping together for the past three or four weeks."   
Piper told Prue. That's when Leo,Piper and Prue heard the front door. "I'm  
home!" Phoebe said as she walked into the kitchen. "Where have you been all  
night?" Piper asked. "With Clay." Phoebe replied. "New York City Clay?"   
Piper asked. "Actually Clay moved from New York City to here. He said he   
missed me and wanted to move here, so he wouldn't be so far away from me."   
Phoebe said with a smile. "Lucky you, both of you spend nights with your   
boyfriends and I have no one." Said Prue. "Oh honey, do you still miss,   
Andy?" Piper asked.   
  
That's when there was a knock at the door. "Who is it?" Phoebe asked as she  
went to answer the door. "Inspector Darrel Morris." Darrel answered as   
Phoebe opened the door. "What are you doing here?" Prue asked once he was   
inside. "I've got a weird case and I was kind of hoping you could help me   
with it." Darrel replied. "Sure, what's so werid about the case?" Piper   
asked. "Well over fifty women have been burned in the last two days..."   
Darrel started to tell them. "What's so werid about that?" Phoebe asked.   
"They were burned from the inside of their bodies." Darrel told them.   
"Uh-oh, not again." Leo said from behind Piper. "What do you mean not   
again?" Piper asked. "He's called The Inside Burner.Your mother and   
grandmother faced him twenty-seven years ago. He burns people from the   
inside, mainly witches and then once their insides turn to ashe, he takes  
their powers." Leo told them. "Do you have any pictures of the victims?"  
Phoebe asked. "Yes, right here." Darrel replied handing over the pictures,   
Phoebe took them from him and gasp. "Phoebe, are you all right?" Piper   
asked. "That has to be the ugliest monster I ever saw." Said Phoebe as she   
began to flip through the pictures of the victims. "What did it look like,  
Phoebe?" Prue asked. "Well it was big and ugly. It looked like a roach and   
spirder with scales." Phoebe replied. "Well I'm going to get back to work   
since my lunch break is almost over." Darrel told them. "All right, thanks."   
Phoebe said as she closed the door. Phoebe looked at Prue, Piper and then  
Leo. "The Book Of Shadows." Prue, Piper and Phoebe said in unsion. Leo   
followed them up to the attic. "How do we know he'll come here next?" Piper  
asked. "Because he'll want the power of the Charmed Ones and you're the   
Charmed Ones." Leo told her. "I found it." Prue told them. Piper and Phoebe   
went to look over Prue's shoulder. Then they heard the front door. "Witches!  
I know you're here!" The Inside Burner yelled. "Hurry, what's the   
incantation?" Piper asked. Prue looked at the book.  
  
"You burn from the inside! From toes to hearts turn to ashe! Until you no  
longer move and then you're gone from our site! This will send you back to   
the deep, dark place you came from! The power of three will set us free!"   
Prue told them. Then all of the sudden the door busted open, the monster   
looked at Leo. "You! I'm going to kill you first!" The monster said looking   
straight at Leo. "Ahhhhhhhh! He's starting to burn me! Say it now!" Leo   
yelled. "You burn from the inside! From toes to hearts turn to ashe! Until  
you no longer move and then you're gone from our site! This will send you   
back to the deep, dark place you came from! The power of three will set us  
free!" Prue, Piper and Phoebe began to chant. "It's not going to work!" The  
Inside Burner told them. "You burn from the inside! From toes to hearts turn  
to ashe! Until you no longer move and then you're gone from our site! This   
will send you back to the deep, dark place you came from! The power of three  
will set us free!" Prue, Piper and Phoebe kept chanting. Finally the monster  
began to fade from site and then disappeared. Piper ran over to Leo. "Leo,  
are you all right?" Piper asked."Yeah, I'm all right." Leo told her.  
  
The room seemed to lighten up, there was a sort of glow.Prue, Phoebe, Piper  
and Leo looked toward the door and there stood three figures. "Mom?" Piper   
asked. "Grams?" Phoebe asked. "Andy?" Prue asked. "You have done well my  
darlings." Patty Halliwell told her daughters. Andy stepped toward Prue, he  
looked into her eyes, then kissed her. After a few minutes he pulled away.  
"If that deamon would have killed me, I would have asked you to marry me."   
Andy told Prue with his hand on Prue's cheek. "I've never kissed a ghost   
before. I love you, Andy.I will never love anyone as much as I love you."   
Prue told him. "Hey, did you forget you two aren't the only two in the   
room?" Piper asked. "Why are you here?" Prue asked. "We wanted to give you  
the good news." Said Grams. "What good news?" Piper asked. "I wish I could  
meet my grandchildren, but I'll always watch over them." Patty told them.  
"No one has adopted our daughter." Andy told Prue. "Dose she still have the  
name I gave her? I want to find her." Prue told Andy. "You mean Phoebe and I  
are going to be mothers?" Piper asked. "Yes, we'll always be watching over   
you." Patty said as they started to fade away. "We're going to be parents!"  
Piper said looking at Leo with a smile. "I've got to go." Prue said all of   
the sudden. "Where?" Phoebe asked. "To see if I can find my daughter." Prue  
replied. "May I go with you?" Phoebe asked. "Sure, you want to go to, Pipe?"  
Prue asked. "No, I'm going to stay here." Piper told her. "Oh, I have to   
call, Clay. So you can go by yourself." Phoebe told Prue. "Thanks alot. I'll  
see you later." Prue said as she left the house.  
  
A while later Prue returned with a five year old little girl. "I'm home!"   
Prue yelled as she and her daughter walked through the door. "In the   
kitchen!" Piper yelled. "Cookies!" Prue's daughter Patty yelled running for  
the kitchen. Prue walked not far behind her. "I just picked her up from the  
orphanage and they asked no questions. Patty was born with a congenital   
heart defect called Tetralogy of Fallot." Prue told her sisters.Then they   
saw a cookie fly through the air and into Patty's hands. "Prue, did you do   
that?" Piper asked. "No, I didn't do anything. Patty, did you make that   
cookie fly?" Prue asked. "Yes." Patty said with a smile. "How long have you  
been able to do that?" Prue asked. "I don't know, forever." Patty answered.  
"Hi, Patty, I'm Phoebe and this is Piper." Phoebe told her niece. "Hi."   
Patty replied with a yawn. "I think it's time for someone's nap." Prue said  
taking Patty by the hand. "I never knew Prue was pregnant in high school."   
Said Piper. "Well Grams didn't know either." Said Phoebe. "What do you   
mean?" Said Phoebe. "What do you mean, Pheebes?" Piper asked. "Did you see  
the look on grams face when Andy told Prue." Phoebe asked. "Yeah, it was   
kind of funny." Piper replied. That's when Prue came back into the kitchen.  
"What's going on? What are you three talking about?" Prue asked. "Actually,   
I was only listening." Said Leo. "Okay, what are you two talking about?"   
Prue asked. "About the look on Grams face when she found out you had a   
daughter." Phoebe replied. "How did you hide your pregnancy?" Piper asked.   
"Remember when i started to wear over size t-shirts and clothes that were   
to big for me?" Prue asked. "Yeah." Piper told her. "We never knew when you  
went into labor." Phoebe told her. "It was during the school day. I begged  
them not to tell Grams. I said I did want her, but couldn't take care of her  
at the time. So they put her in foster care and she's been put in foster   
home after foster home. Whenever she got mad things would start to fly. They  
finally put in the orphanage about a year and a half ago. So they let me   
bring her home, it's kind of odd how they just let me bring her home." Prue  
explained.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhh! Mommy! Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Patty screamed. "Patty!" Prue yelled as   
she, Pheobe, Piper and Leo ran up the stairs. "Patty, what's..." Prue   
started to ask. Dan was climbing in the window. "Dan, what are you doing  
here?" Piper demanded. "You're hiding something and I want to know what it  
is." Dan told her. "It's none of your bussiness, we could have you arrested  
for breaking an entry!" Piper yelled at him. By this time Patty had ran to   
her mother. "Come here, sweetie." Prue said as she picked up her daughter.   
"Dan you're so nosy. Do you want to know the secret?" Piper asked. "Yes,   
what is it?" Dan asked. "If I tell you this secret, you have to promise to   
keep it a secret." Piper told Dan. "All right, I promise to keep it a   
secret. So what is it?" Dan asked. "Prue, Patty, Phoebe and I are witches."  
Said Piper."Oh you're just witches. Is that all? Witches?" Dan looked at   
them with fear. "Yes, but we're good witches." Piper told him. When Piper   
told him they were good witches he relaxed a little. "Why didn't you tell me  
before?" Dan asked. "I don't know, I just couldn't." Piper told him. "Hey,  
if you two would get out of Patty's room. I would like to put her to bed."   
Prue told them. "All right, Dan, let's go to the kitchen." Piper told him.  
"All right, if you, Patty, Prue and Phoebe are witches, then what's this Leo  
guy an alien?" Dan asked. Once Leo heard that he walked over to Dan and   
punched him. That's when Phoebe and Prue came walking into the kitchen.   
"What's going on? Why are they fighting now?" Prue asked. "Well Dan asked if  
Leo was an alien, then Leo walked over and punched Dan. "Help me move them  
apart, before I unfrezze them." Piper told Prue and Phoebe. Prue, Piper and  
Phoebe pulled Dan and Leo apart, then Piper unfroze them. As soon as she   
unfroze them, they started to go at each other again, but Piper stepped in   
between them. "Okay, cool it, you two." Piper told them. Leo and Dan   
continued to glare at each other. "I said cool it." Piper said again. Dan   
left the Halliwell manor, slamming the door behind him. That's when they   
heard a knock at the door. "Who is it?" Phoebe asked as she went to answer   
it. "Clay." Clay replied as Phoebe opened the door. "Hi, what are you doing  
here?" Phoebe said kissing him before he had a chance to answer. "I came to  
see if you wanted to go out to dinner tomorrow night?" Clay asked. "Sure,   
what time tomorrow?" Phoebe asked with a yawn taking a hold of Clay's hand.  
When she took a hold of Clay's hand she gasped. "About seven, Phoebe, are   
you all right?" Clay asked. "Sevens fine. I'm all right just tired." Phoebe  
told him. "All right, I'll see you tomrorrow then." Clay said as he brushed   
his lips to hers. "All right, I'll see you tomorrow." Phoebe said as she let   
his hand go and closed the door. "Prue, Piper, he's not dead!" Phoebe yelled  
walking into the kitchen. "What do you mean he's not dead?" Prue asked.  
"The Inside Burner, is not dead. I had a permintion of The Inside Burner   
killing Clay." Said Phoebe. "All right, let's go look in the Book Of   
Shadows and see what else we can find out about this deamon." Said Prue.   
  
  
Prue, Phoebe, Piper and Leo went up to the attic. When they got there the   
Book Of Shadows was gone. "Piper, Phoebe, The Book Shadows is gone." said  
Prue. "What?" Piper asked as she and Phoebe walked over to where they kept  
The Book Of Shadows. Then a figure came out of the corner of the room.   
"Looking for this?" The Inside Burner asked. "You again?" Prue asked. "Yes,  
you never got rid of me before, I just got tired of playing and blinked out  
of here." The Inside Burner told them. "Piper, freeze him!" Prue yelled.   
Piper tried to freeze him, but nothing happened. "Piper, freeze him!" Prue   
yelled again. "I'm trying! He must have found away to bind our powers!"   
Piper yelled back. Prue tried to throw him across the room, but nothing   
happened. "I'm getting bored, I'll come back in a while." The Inside Burner  
said with a yawn as he blinked out with The Book Of Shadows."The more   
witches, warlocks and deamons he kills. The more powerful he becomes. The  
Inside Burner if one of the most powerful deamons there is." Leo told them.  
"So what do we do now?" Piper asked. ""We could try and remember the spell  
to unbind our powers." Prue replied. "I wrote it down, I think it's   
somewhere in my room." Phoebe spoke up. "Do you know where it is?" Prue   
asked her. "Yeah, somewhere in my room." Phoebe replied."All right, let's   
go get it." Prue told her. Just as Phoebe was about to go get it, The Inside  
Burner returned. Prue, Piper and Phoebe did not yet see him. Phoebe then  
remembered the spell.  
  
"Hear now the words of the witches! The secrets we hide in the night!"   
Phoebe began to chant. "The oldest of gods are invoked here tonight! In this  
night and in this hour! I call upon the anicent power! Bring your powers to   
we sisters three! We want the power...give us the power!" Prue, Piper and   
Phoebe chanted. That's when they heard the attic door. "Mommy?" Patty asked  
sleepliy. "Come here." Prue told her daughter as Patty went to stand beside   
her mother, Phoebe, Piper and Leo. "I heard yelling and it woke me up."   
Patty told her mother. "Okay, sweetie. I want you to repeat after me, all   
right?" Prue asked. "All right." Patty replied. "You burn from the inside!  
From toes, until your hearts turn to ashe." Said Prue. "You burn from the   
inside, 'til your hearts turn to ashe." Patty repeated. "Until you no longer  
move and then you're gone from our site." Said Prue. "Until you no longer   
move and then your gone from our site." Patty repeated. "This will send you   
back to the deep, dark place you came from. The power of three will set us   
free." Said Prue. "This will send you back to the deep, dark place you came  
from. The power of three will set us free." Patty repeated. "Do you think  
you can remember that?" Prue asked. Patty nodded her head yes. "All right,  
now all we have to do is find him." Said Phoebe. "Well we won't have to   
look very far." Piper said as she turned around and there stood The Inside   
Burner."Ahhhhhhhh! It hurts!" Phoebe screamed as he began to burn her from  
the inside. "You burn from the inside! Until your hearts turn to ashe, until  
you no longer move and then you're gone from our site! This will send you  
back to the deep dark place you came from. The power of three will set us  
free." Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Patty chanted. Then Phoebe began to scream   
louder."It burns!" Phoebe screamed as she fell to the floor, eyes closed  
and her breathing stopped. Prue and Piper looked over at Phoebe, but   
continued to chant Patty saying the spell with them.   
  
All of the sudden there was a burst of flames and The Inside Burner was   
gone. Prue ran over to Phoebe."She's dead." Prue said fighting back tears.  
"Leo, do something!" Piper yelled tears streaming down her face. "I can't."  
Leo said sadly fighting tears of his own. "Why?" Prue asked. "Because They  
won't let me." Leo replied."Because THEY won't let you? Leo, you cured me,  
when they said NO! Why can't you do this for, Phoebe?" Piper yelled angry  
with Leo now. "All right." Said Leo giving in. "I'm going to have a headache  
tomorrow. Let's kick some deamon ass!" Phoebe moaned. "Phoebe!" Prue and   
Piper said as they gave her a hug. "What?" Phoebe asked as she looked   
around confused. "The Inside Burner killed you, but Leo brought you back to   
the land of the living." Piper told her. "Thanks, where is the deamon?"   
Phoebe asked. "Destroyed." Patty said with a smile. That's when there was  
a knock at the door. "I'll get it!" Patty shouted running to get the front  
door. "Who is it?" Prue asked as Patty opened the door. "It's Darrel."   
Darrel replied. "Darrel, what are you doing here?" Prue asked. He pulled  
a picture. "Well the deamon or whatever it is. It's no longer after just   
women. I have a picture here you might recognize." Darrel said handing the  
picture to Prue. That's when Phoebe came down the stairs one hand on the   
rail and her arm around Piper. "What's going on?" Phoebe asked. "Darrel, has  
a picture and he said we might recognize it." Prue replied. Prue took the  
picture over to Phoebe, Piper and Leo. "No, I could've stopped it from   
happening." Phoebe said with tears in her eyes. "Who is it, Pheebes?" Prue  
asked. "It's Clay." Phoebe said barley above a whisper as she tried not to   
cry.  
  
Well a couple of days later Phoebe went to go see a doctor, she knew   
something was wrong. "Phoebe Halliwell, the doctor will see you now." The  
nurse said as she led Phoebe to the exaim room. Phoebe sat down on the exaim  
table as the doctor came in. "So you're here for a check up?" The doctor   
asked. "Yes, I was pregnant. But I think I lost my baby." Phoebe replied.  
The doctor did her check up.  
  
A week later at the Halliwell manor. The phone rang. "Hello...yes, this is  
Phoebe Halliwell...Yes, I'll be down in a little bit...thank you, bye."   
Phoebe said hanging up the phone. "Hey, Piper, can I borrow your car?"   
Phoebe yelled walking to the bottom of the stairs. "Yeah, sure go ahead!"   
Piper yelled back. "Thanks!" Phoebe yelled grabbing the keys and heading   
out the door almost running into Prue. "Hey, where are you going in such a  
hurry?" Prue asked. "To see the doctor. I went for a check up and he got   
the results and wants me to come and see him so he can tell me." Phoebe   
replied. "All right, see you later." Prue said as she shut the door behind   
Phoebe.   
  
Ten minutes later Phoebe got to the doctors office. "Hi, Dr.Gilman  
Called he said it was important that he talk to me." Phoebe told the   
secretery. "All right, what's your name?" The secretery asked. "Phoebe  
Halliwell." Phoebe replied. "Dr.Gilman to the desk please." The secreatery  
said over the intercom. A few minutes later Dr.Gilman came to the desk.   
"Ah, Phoebe, let's go to my office." He said starting to walk away. Phoebe  
followed like a lost child. They soon got to Dr.Gilman's office. "Please,   
have a seat." He told her. "Why did you call me to come down here?" Phoebe  
asked. "We looked at the results of your test and it showed no sign of   
pregnancy. You have lost your baby and may never be able to have children  
again, I'm sorry." Said Dr.Gilman.   
  
Phoebe got up and left the doctors office in shock. I'm not pregnant? I lost  
my baby and Clay? What am I going to do? She thought. She got into Piper's   
car started it up and headed for home.   
  
Meanwhile back at the Halliwell manor. "All right, ready?" Prue asked as   
she, Piper and Patty sat down on the floor. Piper and Patty nodded their   
heads yes. Prue lit the candle. "As the flame lights the shadow and truth  
ends fear. Open lost thoughts to my willing ear. May the smoke from this  
candle and everything it creep. Bring inner most voices to my mind and   
speech." Prue, Patty and Piper had just finished saying the spell when  
they heard the front door. I have to get to the Book Of Shadows and find  
that spell, Phoebe thought. "What spell are you looking for?" Prue asked as  
Phoebe walked through the front door, Phoebe jumped. "I didn't say anything  
out loud, did you cast a spell?" Phoebe asked. "Yeah, we cast a spell to   
hear thoughts." Patty said with a smile. "Oh great now I don't get any   
privacy. Piper, may I borrow your car for a little longer?" Phoebe asked.   
"Sure, why?" Piper asked. "I just want to go for a drive." Said Phoebe,  
hoping her sisters and niece wouldn't read her thoughts. "Sure, you still  
have the keys?" Piper asked. Phoebe held up the keys to show she still had   
them. "Bye!" Phoebe yelled as she ran out the door. Phoebe headed for the  
Golden Gate Bridge. I have nothing to live for. I killed my baby and my  
boyfriend. I could've stopped that perminitoin from happening, but I didn't.  
Then Phoebe saw the Golden Gate Bridge, just as she was about to drive off   
of it the car stopped. She looked in the mirror and saw Prue, Piper, Patty,  
Leo, her mother and Grams. Phoebe slowly got out of the car. "Phoebe   
Halliwell, what are you doing?" Patty asked her youngest daughter. "I was  
going to kill myself,I have nothing to live for. I killed my baby and I   
killed Clay. When I could've stopped him from being killed." Phoebe said  
aloud fighting not to cry. "Phoebe, we need you to help us destroy deamons.  
Remember when I lost Andy? When I lost Andy I wanted to give up, but then I  
realized all of the people we saved. Plus you and Piper were there for me.  
Phoebe, without you it's just Piper and I, the power of two. When most   
spells require the power of three. Phoebe, if you kill yourself now the   
deamons and all bad guys have won." Prue told her. Phoebe sank to her knees  
and began to sob, Phoebe cried herself to sleep. "Let's get her home." Piper   
said to Prue and Leo. Leo picked up Phoebe and put her in the back of Prue's   
car. "It's a good thing we read her thoughts and followed her." Said Piper.  
  
Phoebe woke up a couple of hours later. Wandering if it had all been a   
nightmare. Then she heard a knock at her bedroom door. "Phoebe, are you  
awake?" Prue asked as she knocked. Phoebe didn't answer, just sat there   
staring into space. "Phoebe?" Piper asked as she and Prue walked into   
Phoebe's room. Phoebe still didn't answer. Prue sat on Phoebe's right side  
and Piper on her left. "Come on, Phoebe, you've got to at least eat   
something. Please, Phoebe, we need the power of three." Piper said. Phoebe  
just sat there staring straight ahead, not listening to her sisters. If I   
love anyone they'll get hurt or killed, Phoebe thought. "Okay, Phoebe, snap  
out of it! I saw when mom was killed, then Andy my ex-boyfriend. The guy I   
wanted to marry was killed, but I survived because I had you and Piper."  
Prue told Phoebe. "You lost Andy! We lost mom and Grams, But I lost my baby  
and my boyfriend! Niether one of you have lost a baby, you don't know how it  
hurts! Phoebe yelled as she started to cry again.  
  
Then Phoebe's room lightened up. "Phoebe, you've got to eat. Your sisters  
need the power of three. Don't worry, I'll always be with you. I'll take   
care of our daughter." Clay told her. "I...I...miss y...you...s...so...much.  
How did..y...you...kn...know about the...p...power of..th...three?" Phoebe  
asked trying to stop herself from crying. "I figured it out a couple of   
years ago. When I did that selfless act to save you, Phoebe. Please promise  
me something." Said Clay. "What?" Phoebe asked. "Go on with your life. When  
you feel like giving up, just remember all of the good times. Then remember  
you've got the power to see the past,present and future. When you want to   
give up remember the lives you and your sisters have saved and you'll be   
able to make it through another day and then also remember I'll always love  
you." Clay told her as he kissed her one last time. Then the light faded and  
Clay was gone. "I promies I'll remember. I love you Clay. I'll always love   
you." Phoebe whispered tears falling from her eyes. Phoebe let Prue and   
Piper pull her into a hug.  
  
A couple of months later Phoebe was riding her bike, when she stopped at a   
corner. There was a flash of a light and Phoebe gasped. She saw:  
  
A little girl about three years old walk into the street, the mother   
putting bags in the car. A car headed straight for the little girl, the   
little girl get hit and die not to long after. The mother siting in a   
waiting room crying.  
  
Phoebe road as a fast as she could, dropped her bike on the sidewalk and  
grabbed the little girl just as she was about to get hit. The women looked  
over. She looked to be about eightteen or nineteen. "Thank you." Said the   
women as she took her daughter from Phoebe. "Phoebe, what have I told you   
about going into the street?" The women asked her daughter. "Did you say   
her name is, Phoebe?" Phoebe asked. "Yes, this is Phoebe and my name is   
Fiona." The women replied. "My name is Phoebe Halliwell." Said Phoebe. "I'm  
sorry, I should've been paying more attention to her. Thank you again."   
Fiona told Phoebe. "I'm just glad your daughter is all right." Phoebe said.  
"Are you all right?" Fiona asked. "Why do you ask?" Phoebe asked. "Because  
you're crying." Fiona replied. "I am?" Phoebe asked feeling the few tears  
that had rolled down her cheeks. "Yes, are you all right?" Fiona repeated  
putting her daughter into her carseat. "My boyfriend was killed and I lost   
my baby a couple of months ago." Phoebe told her. "I lost a baby a couple  
of months ago. After I was beaten by my ex-boyfriend. I just took Phoebe   
and we left." Fiona told her. "My boyfriend told me to remember the good  
memories when I felt like giving up." Phoebe told Fiona.  
  
Later that night at P3. "Ohhhhhhh!" Piper said as she felt another sharp   
pain. "You all right?" Prue asked. "Yeah, Ohhhhhhh...uh-oh." Piper said all  
of the sudden. "What's wrong?" Prue asked. "Nothing, my water just broke!"  
Piper told her. "All right, I'll call 911." Prue said as she got her cell  
phone out of her purse. "Mommy?" Patty asked. "Why did y...ohhhhhhhh!" Piper  
moaned in pain. "I couldn't find a baby-sitter." Said Prue. "Leo, if I get  
out of this alive. I'm going to k...Ohhhhhhhhhhh!" Piper moaned in pain   
again. "Yes, P3...my sister is having a baby...yes P3 is a night club...all  
right...I hear an ambulance." Said Prue. The crowd devided into two   
different lines to let the permedics through. "If Phoebe shows up just tell  
her we went to the hospital and Piper is having the baby." Prue told the   
bartender. "All right, I'll tell her." The bartender replied.   
  
A while later Phoebe got to P3. She walked over to the bar wher she usaully  
sat when she was there. That's when she noticed Prue and Piper weren't   
there. "Hey, where's Prue and Piper?" Phoebe asked. "Prue took Piper to the  
hospital. Piper's having the baby." The bartender told her. "All right,   
could I use the phone please?" Phoebe asked. "Sure, here you go." The   
bartender said handing Phoebe the phone. "Thanks." Said Phoebe dialing the  
number for a cab station.  
  
The cab soon got to P3 and took Phoebe to the hospital. Where she found   
Prue and Patty in the waiting room. "Why are you in the waiting room?"   
phoebe asked. "Because Patty couldn't go in the delivery room and I couldn't  
find a baby-sitter." Prue replied. "Go on in there if you want. I'll stay   
here." Phoebe told Prue. "Are you sure?" Prue asked. "Yeah, go ahead."   
Phoebe said. That's when they saw Leo walk into the waiting room with a big  
smile on his face. "Her name is Melinda Elisabeth Halliwell." Leo said   
walking over. "May we go see her?" Prue asked. "Sure, I'll show where she   
is." Leo said starting to walk down the hall. Prue and Patty right behind   
him, but Phoebe walked as far back as she could. Reminding herself if she   
loved anyone they would get hurt or killed. Still blaming herself for the  
deaths of Clay and their baby. She thought it would have been better if she  
had never met Clay. "Aunt Phoebe?" Patty asked. Phoebe jumped. "Phoebe, are  
you okay?" Prue asked. "Yeah, I'm fine." Phoebe replied giving the biggest   
and fakest grin she could. Phoebe's face was flushed, she was hot and cold  
at the same time. "Phoebe, you're burning up." Prue told her. Phoebe was   
also sweating real bad. "I'm fine." She repeated right before she fainted.  
"Phoebe!" Prue yelled dropping to her knees beside her youngest sister. Less  
then a minute later Piper was standing in the doorway, but ran to Phoebe's  
side. "We need a doctor! Someone please help!" She screamed. Doctors and  
nurses soon surrounded them, one doctor moved Prue, Patty and Piper to the   
side. They put Phoebe on a stretcher, taking her toward the elevator,   
checking her vitals along the way. Prue followed with the stretcher while  
Piper,Leo and Patty went back into Piper's room, where Melinda was crying.  
Piper picked up Melinda changed her, fed her and then handed her to Leo so   
she could climb into bed.  
  
Meanwhile Phoebe had been taken down to the ER. Prue was walking back and   
forth in the waiting room wandering what could be wrong with Phoebe. What   
could be taking the doctor so long? I've been waiting almost an hour, Prue  
thought to herself.  
  
Well back upstairs in Piper's room. "What's taking so long? What time is   
it?" Piper asked. "4:30." Leo said looking at his watch. Piper looked at  
the chair againest the wall where Patty was sound asleep. "It's been an  
hour, what could be taking so long?" Piper asked. "I'll go check with Prue  
to see if she's heard anything, all right?" Leo asked. "All right." Piper   
replied.   
  
Leo took the elevator down to the ER. He walked to the waiting room where  
Prue was still waiting to hear about Phoebe. "Any word yet?" Leo asked. "No,  
no one has told me anything. Where's Patty?" Prue asked. "Sound asleep in  
Piper's room upstairs." Leo replied. That's when the doctor finally came   
out. "Is there anyone here for Phoebe Halliwell?" The doctor asked. "I am.  
I'm her sister." Prue said walking over to the doctor. "Did you have any  
idea that Phoebe has not been eating or what she eats she throws up?" The   
doctor asked. "No, she lost her baby and her boyfriend was killed a couple  
of months ago, but I had no idea she wasn't eating." Prue replied shocked to  
find out Phoebe was starving herself. "You had no idea of this?" The doctor  
asked. "No, is it all right if I go see her?" Prue asked. "Sure, follow me."  
The doctor said walking out into the hall. Leo followed, they soon got to   
Phoebe's room.   
  
Back in Piper's room. Patty was now awake. "Aunt Piper?" Patty asked.   
"What sweetie?" Piper asked."What's wrong with, Aunt Phoebe?" Patty asked.  
"I don't know." Piper replied wandering the same thing.   
  
Meanwhile back downstairs outside of Phoebe's room. "She's lost about   
fifteen percent of her body weight, her blood pressure is lower then what  
it should be and her pulse is slower. She has an eating disorder called  
anorexia." The doctor told Prue and Leo. "I'm going to tell Piper." Leo said  
as he started to walk toward the evelvator. "All right, I'm going to go in  
and see Phoebe." Said Prue as Leo dissappeared into the evelvator.  
  
Well soon Leo walked into Piper's room. Piper looked up. "What's going on?"   
Piper asked. "The doctor said she has an eating disorder called anorexia,   
but once she gets help she'll be fine." Leo replied. "An eating disorder?"  
Piper asked not believing her ears. "That's what the doctor said." Leo told   
Piper. "What's 'rexia?" Patty asked. "Well anorexia is just a word to say   
someone is not eating." Leo told her. "Oh, where's mommy?" Patty asked a   
minute later. "Your mommy is downstairs with your Aunt Phoebe." Piper told   
Patty.   
  
Downstairs Phoebe was lying awake in the bed. Prue walked into the room. "Do  
you know what I just found out? You have an eating disorder called anorexia!  
Did you know that could kill you?" Prue yelled at her sister. "Yes, I know   
it can kill me. I was hoping it would." Said Phoebe. "Phoebe, this dosen't  
sound like you." Prue told her. "Maybe not the old me, but now you can meet  
the new Phoebe Halliwell." Phoebe told her. "What about your promise to   
Clay?" Prue asked. "I didn't make that promise to a living person, I made   
that promise to a ghost. My dead boyfriend." Phoebe replied without any  
emotion. "Phoebe, you know when you fainted upstairs that scared Piper and  
I. I lost Andy. We lost mom and Grams, Piper and I don't want to lose you   
to." Prue said as tears began to fill her eyes. "We all die sometime. I was  
almost killed by that deamon, but Leo brought me back, but no one could save  
my baby. I lost Clay. When you lose a child then you'll know how I feel,   
then you'll understand.But you don't understand that it hurts more then   
ever to lose a baby. Even if the child has not been born yet. You still   
feel like you've had an abortion, when you didn't want one." Phoebe said   
looking at Prue. "I know the pain of losing a child, because Patty's twin  
brother Ryan died ten minutes after he was born. I know when I lost Andy, it  
hurt so much. Before that we lost mom and Grams. I tried to build a wall,   
show no feeling, because I was afraid of showing feeling, afraid of getting  
hurt, but you know what? I learned to love again." Prue told Phoebe.   
"Kah/may-may/unye." Said something from outside the door. Prue and Phoebe   
looked over at the door as Piper, Patty and Leo walked in. Piper holding  
Melinda in her arms. Patty held two little furry creatures. "What are   
those?" Prue asked. "Furbies. One for Aunt Phoebe and one for me. Aunt   
Piper, bought them." Patty said with a smile. "What did that thing mean when  
it said Kah/may-may/unye?" Phoebe asked. "Me love you." Patty replied.   
Phoebe smiled for the first time in over five months. Then they heard music  
from out in the hall, but one song caught Phoebe's attention even though she  
didn't listen to country music.  
  
That's what makes you strong...  
  
If you love somebody, then that means you need somebody and if you need  
somebody, that's what makes you weak. But if you know you need someone. Oh   
it's a funny thing, but that's what makes you strong.  
  
That's what makes you strong, that's what gives you power. That's what lets  
the meek come sit beside the king. That's what let's us smile in our final  
hour. That's what moves our souls and that's what makes us see.  
  
Just to trust somebody, is to be disapointed. It's never what you wanted,   
but it happens every time. But if you're the trusting kind this don't even  
cross your mind and oh it's a funny thing, but that's what makes you strong.  
  
That's what makes you strong, that's what gives you power. That's what lets   
the meek come sit beside the king. That's what moves our souls and thats   
what makes us see.  
  
That's what makes you strong, that's what gives you power. That's what lets  
the meek come sit beside the king. That's what lets us smile in our final  
hour. That's what moves out souls and that's what makes us see.   
  
That's what moves our souls and that's what makes us see. That's what lets  
us smile in our final hour. That's what moves our souls, that's what makes  
us see.  
  
Phoebe sat in the bed crying. Leo, Piper and Melinda on one side. Prue,   
Patty and the furbies on the other. "I want to get some help for this   
anorexia or whatever this is." Phoebe told the doctor later that day.  
  
Well now it's five years later. Phoebe is now eating, she no longer has an  
eating disorder. Dan has moved away and kept their secret. I have have been  
watching over my daughters. I died about three years ago of a heart attack.  
I guess I should tell you whom I am. My name is Victor, I am their father.   
  
THE END  
  
SEQUEL COMING SOON: PHOEBE'S LITTLE GUEST.   
  
  



End file.
